Charity By Design
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: They didn't usually get the chance to go shopping together. One-shot


**Author's Note: I love Jenny, but I completely ship Rysposito. Happy Holidays!**

New York City Homicide Detective Javier Esposito was a former Special Forces soldier. He'd been in tight spots and hairy situations. He'd been wounded, tortured, and terrified. He'd followed the orders of a CO and a team leader. But nothing could have prepared him for the scene that was the shopping district two days before Christmas with a determined Detective Kevin Ryan dragging him by the hand.

"Kev, bro, slow down," he urged, tugging on his boyfriend's hand. "We've got time." Espo specifically was thinking they had time to get food from a particular Thai restaurant they enjoyed just around the corner.

"Javi, we're on call, remember? We can't risk getting called out while we're in line and we have nine gifts to get here," the Irishman reminded him, words almost lost in the clamor around them.

"Could just flash our badges instead of waiting in line," Javier partly joked. He hated lines and he was hungry.

"I promise we'll get food as soon as we're done here," Kevin's voice was apologetic, but Javi knew he was right.

Chances were they would get called out tonight, just like they had every other time they'd tried to get the gifts. They were lucky they'd gotten gifts for Kevin's father, Castle, and Captain Gates. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Alex and Ani store is right up here."

"And Alex and Ani is?"

"Jewelry. You'll see. Alexis wears a few she got for her birthday." Javi did indeed see when they entered the chaos penned inside the store. Cases around the store were full of bracelets, and he could see cards with their meanings on them. "Okay, go over there, get these for your mom and sister, Beckett, and Lanie. Get in line when you're done and I'll meet you there," Kevin ordered, handing over a sticky note.

Javi had spent so long as his partner that the scribbles were almost as easy to read as his own chicken scratch. The girl behind the counter who finally got to help him smiled tiredly, and he saw that she couldn't yet be out of high school but was working at '_my god it was already ten?' _

"Can I help you, detective?" she asked, catching sight of the badge on his belt.

"I hope so," he replied, reading off the list for her. "Zest for Life, Arms of Strength, Hero and Paw Prints, all in gold, please. I have no idea what that means."

She laughed softly, hands moving through drawers. The detective looked away for a minute, watching his partner get bumped around at another counter. Kevin glanced over his shoulder, brilliant blue eyes meeting dark brown, and they smiled. "Here you go," the girl's voice drew his attention, reminding him why he wasn't at his partner's side in the first place. Four bracelets, in open boxes, were laid on top of the case for him to see. "All four are charity bracelets, so part of the proceeds go to charity funds. Paw Prints is the Mayor's Alliance for homeless animals, Zest for Life goes to Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation for childhood cancer causes, Hero donates to the children's hospital, and Arms of Strength supports the Gloria Gemma Breast Cancer Resource Foundation. Thank you for supporting the causes," she smiled, genuinely this time.

"Thank you, Kaycee," he replied. He'd noticed that no one read their name tags, yet these kids were working late after a long day of school so they could all shop. The mix of surprise and gratitude in her eyes supported the observation. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Detective," she replied, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Kevin joined him in line a minute later, five boxes clutched to his chest. Once upon a time, Javier had been the one insisting they kept their relationship out of the public eye, but not anymore. Leaning around the boxes, he pecked his boyfriend's cheek and whispered, "You're an amazing person." Pale cheeks blushed, but Ryan still managed to look confused. "You picked out all charity bracelets, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. We're spending the money on the gifts, part of it might as well go to a good cause," the smaller detective shrugged. Esposito just smiled, shaking his head as he moved up to the register.

They'd agreed to split the gift buying evenly, so Ryan waited in line for another minute. By the time he reached his partner, Esposito was on the phone and looking put out. "Case," he mouthed to his blonde partner.

"At least we're done," Ryan shrugged again when the taller detective got off the phone.

"Wouldn't have minded dinner with my boyfriend first," Javier muttered, and Kevin only laughed. He laced his fingers through his best friend's, leaning over to kiss him before he dragged him back into the crowd.


End file.
